I Think We Lost Nessie
by Still-Obsessed
Summary: Em’s POV. Em and Jazz are given their first babysitting job alone. Yup and they totally mess it up! What are they going to do and how is Bella going to react? More importantly, where IS Nessie anyway? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A lot of people liked the Emmett and the Lottery fanfiction (read it, too, please!), so I decided to do another Emmett one. Review if you like it, review if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Valentino or Jasper. Or Emmett, actually. I just try to steal his thoughts every once in a while.**

**Em's POV**

Oh, crap.

Bella was going to kill us. Edward was going to kill us, too, but, frankly, I'm more concerned about Bella at the moment. I cannot believe we lost her baby. Boy, were we dead or what?

So, while me and Jazz await our fore-coming doom let me tell you what happened. It all starts two hours ago.

*** (Dramatic music; the scene is blurry at the edges, you know this kind of thing) ***

Bella and Edward were going to some sort of dance/ball thing (Edward was at med school AGAIN!). They felt sure that Nessie was going to be bored so they left her with me and Jasper. Carlisle was at the hospital on a night shift, Esme was somewhere contacting an architect for the newest model for a swimming pool (huh?), Rose and Alice were flying to Paris (it was the winter seasons' fashion shows for Valentino), Charlie was out with Sue Clearwater (Apparently they're dating. Moving ON!…) and oh, and Jake was… well, I don't know where the heck Jake is! I think he is at the Makah reservation for someone's wedding or baby shower or… I don't know.

As you can see the responsibility of babysitting has to go through a lot of people before being brought to me. Hey, I may be a guy but they're hurting me feelings here!

"Calm down, Emmett." Jasper said as waves of calmness hit me.

I called him a name I will not mention here (since it'll probably be beeped out anyway) for making me calm. Sometimes, you WANT to be mad!

"Emmett," he began reprovingly, "Renesmee is coming in 3 minutes. Will you watch your language?"

"Yes, Mother," I said sweetly.

I was just asking for it.

We were punching and kicking and goofing around when I felt someone's stare on the back on the back of my neck.

I looked up and I saw Bella in a beautiful golden evening gown and Edward in a tuxedo. Edward had Renesmee asleep in his arms. Bella was looking at us reprovingly as if to say, "I'm leaving my daughter with _them_?"

Jasper jumped to his feet and said hurriedly and politely, "Bella, you look lovely!"

Her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen! Edward, let's go home we are not going to that stupid…"

"Bella, love, calm down (that was Jasper's cue to calm her down). Emmett and Jazz can take care of her perfectly well. They've done it before." Edward soothed her.

"Yes, they have!" Bella said hysterically. "When there was adult supervision around!"

"Ouch!" I said. "Are you saying we can't take care of a child?"

"Emmett," she began, with a scoff. "You can't take care of yourself, let alone a two-year-old."

Okay, that hurt deep!

"Bella," I said as I took a deep breathe and instructed my voice not to crack. I hoped I wouldn't burst into (invisible) tears.

Jazz interrupted just then sending another shower of serenity their way (Edward also looked a little anxious, but not as much as Bella seemed to be).

"We're going to protect her and nothing is going to harm her. Alright? Me and Em can do this. Trust us."

Man, if he ever knew how wrong he was…

"Okay," Bella said, finally calm. "Emmett if anything happens to my baby, I will hunt you down like an animal and make you pay for it. Do you understand?"

"Seconded," agreed Edward.

"Hey!" I argued, "How come I get all the threats? Say some stuff to Jasper, too!"

"Yes, well, this goes to you Jazz, too." Bella said absent-mindedly. "But, especially for Emmett."

"Fine, I get it," I grumbled.

Edward handed Nessie to Jasper carefully, frightened not to wake her up. Then, he led Bella to the door and she threw Renesmee an anxious look as she got in the car. Edward threw us more of a warning glance.

I sighed. They can be so big on the melodrama sometimes.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward muttered.

I thought about taunting him, but then decided against it. Poor guy was going to handle Bella's worry all night long. He didn't need any more hell from me.

"A wise decision," he whispered, with the hint of a smile.

Then he and Bella rode off in the Ferrari.

"Okay, what do we do now?" I immediately turned to ask Jasper. Renesmee was in his arms and she was moving slightly. I knew she was about to wake up.

"Um… feed her?" he said, looking equally confused.

"What if she's just eaten?"

"If she ha she has just eaten then we don't feed her!" Jasper said.

"Jazz… no." I said, shaking my head. "We are going to have to play with her."

There was a slight pause.

"What?" he said, sounding scared.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are going to have to wear the pink tutus" I said, paralyzed with fear myself.

**AN: LOL!!! What do you think? Any ideas for the next chapter? I have a pretty good idea about what's going to happen in the story, but any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

"**Yes, I'm afraid we are going to have to wear the pink tutus." [Emmett] said, paralyzed with fear [him]self.**

**AN: Review? PLEASE? And, if you want, I've got another Emmett fanfiction and a few other FFs, too. Check em out!**

**1 week till my b-day! YAY!**

**Eidkum Mubarak**

**Diclaimer: SM. Yeah, she owns this stuff. Not me. I'm not that creative.**

**  
**Jasper and I came down the stairs in the pink ballerina tutus Renesmee liked so much. I had even forced Jasper into a tiara. Nessie woke up a few minutes after Edward and Bella had left and we (Jasper and I) had to amuse her. Fast. Aw, man! This was going to be SO embarrassing!

Jasper walked slowly in his white-tight-wearing feet and put on some classical music and the both of us started twirling and jumping and doing all these stupid ballet moves. I looked ridiculous! Even more ridiculous than that time when I wore that waitress uniform to that prom (LONG story! A bet in 1986 went bad for me… you don't wanna know).

Renesmee was clapping and laughing and was looking incredibly happy and I was thinking, Hey this isn't so bad. At least she's having fun. Jasper looked like he was thinking the same thing and was relaxing a little, instead of having his signature 'this is torture' look (he has that look whenever I get a weird scheme. Which, admittedly, happens more than often). Then, suddenly, Renesmee says the five words that were sure to send shivers down any self-respecting mans' spine:

"I have to show Daddy!"

"What?" shouted Jasper, looking and sounding horrified.

Damn! We had both forgotten about Nessie's 'gift'! (More of a curse at the moment…)

"Well, I think he might like it. You did a great job! You're almost as good as the Nutcracker!" she said innocently and admiringly, in her small little-girl voice.

Nutcracker? Well, this was a great compliment… what? NO!!!

"Nessie, sweetie, you can't tell _or _show ANYONE, alright?" I pleaded.

"Why?" she said, sounding confused. "You were great! I'm sure other peoples will like it, too!"

"Emmett," Jasper said. "Meeting in the dining room. Now."

We moved to the dining room and began talking in whispers. **(AN: Bold will be Emmett and the Bold/Unerlined ones are Jasper… I'm lazy, okay?)**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**I don't know! She's happy, and we want that… But-"**

"**But we will be humiliated beyond words and will never be able to show our faces in public?"**

"**Exactly!"**

"**We should of thought of this little matter before ridiculing ourselves in full ballerina attire."**

"**A lot of good saying that will do. We need to think this through. Quickly, before anyone comes home!"**

"**Thank you for stating the obvious. Hmmm…"**

"**Yeah, real smooth thinkin': Hmmm. That'll help get an answer."**

"**Aw, cut the crap, Emmett."**

"**Cut the crap? Yeah, that definitely helps, too."**

He leaped toward me and I received a punch under the jaw. I staggered a little and rammed into the dining room table, not having seen it coming. But I quickly reached out and returned the favor. My fist was swiftly placed in his gut.

This went on for fifteen to seventeen minutes. When Jasper and I fight we get really into it. I like fighting with him. He's the only one who fights fair.

"Wait," Jazz said. "Have you heard anything from Renesmee? She's been unusually quiet."

"No, I haven't. That's strange." I said, a little confused.

We both jumped, got up from the floor, and ran to the living room.

The couch Renesmee had been sitting on was empty.

"Nessie!" Jasper shouted.

"Nessie!" I echoed.

No answer, except the whooshing wind and the leaves flying around the yard (you know, for dramatic effect).

We had lost Bella's baby.

We exchanged glances of horror and sheer fear, still in our 'ballerina' outfits.

Well, it has been a good life.

Good-bye, world.

Man, we were so going to be dead.

**There's only one chapter left to go! Like it so far? Review! If I get enough reviews, I'll probably update (and finish it) today! Review if you read it and I'll see if I can do it :)…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sigh. Sadly, no I do not own Twilight.**

Basically, me and Jasper have been shaking and trembling in the living room when Jazz finally came to his senses (half an hour later) and said that we should go change.

I agreed. I may lose my life today. I didn't want to go to hell (or heaven, though I seriously doubt I'm going to heaven) in a pink tut. I mean, the angels (or demons) will laugh at me! That would suck seeing as this whole thing started because we were trying to prevent anyone from seeing us in pink tutus.

See, I ramble when I'm nervous.

Anyway, we both got into jeans and sweatshirts and we stumbled down the stairs. We looked around the area, combing it for Nessie, but we didn't find her anywhere. Finally, we decided to sit at home and see if she cam back, though I knew that both of us weren't very hopeful.

Another fifteen minutes. Jasper, instead of sending waves of peacefulness in my direction, was actually making me more anxious. I don't need that! I didn't have the heart to tell him though. I can be a good guy sometimes, ya know!

Well, another half an hour left and we were starting to get kinda tense. Edward and Bella were supposed to arrive right now! Jasper had left for another fifteen minutes to look around and he was back now.

I heard the sound of the Ferrari halt in front of the garage door, but it Edward didn't park inside. I heard as Bella walked in her heels (it's too bad she doesn't trip anymore). I couldn't meet their eyes. Wait, why wasn't Edward freaking out and yelling at us. Couldn't he hear our thoughts? The door opened and in walked Bella.

With Renesmee in her arms.

**AN: I usually don't do this sort of thing (actually this is the first time), but… 4 reviews and you'll get the end of the FF! PLEASE!!! :) *uses puppy face (that works on no one)***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for all those spelling mistakes on the previous fanfiction! I just saw it and I was like, "Whoa! Was my spell-check high or somethin'?" Anyway, here it is as promised.**

**Ok, so I'm still one review short, but since I am a nice person (and since I'm impatient to see your opinion about the ending) here it is. Please don't disappoint me and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know what goes here, right? Good.**

Bella, with the help of Edward, locked us in the basement.

No joke.

Whilst we await our freedom from our loving wives (who will berate us even more, trust me), here is why Nessie was not lost and/or kidnapped:

She went to find Bella and Edward.

Really! That little kid planned on _walking_ to Seattle (where Edward had been studying, thus where the dance was being held) to show him how utterly wonderful his two brothers were at dancing. Or, more precisely, at dancing _ballet_.

Yup, kid's lost her mind, that's for sure.

Anyway, while Edward, was driving, he heard her thoughts (she was replying our dance 'recital' unfortunately, so Edward saw the whole thing). Edward, shocked at what in the world we were doing, stopped the car immediately. After a few moments of extensive listening and sharing bewildered expressions with Bella (who unfortunately, also got to witness the whole event), he got the whole story and was able to locate where Renesmee was.

Bella was plenty mad, let me tell you. This entire explanation was given to Jazz and I through the throwing and thrusting of chairs and tables and one stiletto heel (that hit me on the forehead. OUCH!).

Then Bella, screaming her lungs out, told us that we better get away or we were going to. We didn't here the end of the sentence. We had already begun scrambling for our lives. We did not hesitate to oblige and followed her orders: we got away. We ran into the first door we saw and fell down the stairs and into the basement. Both Bella and Edward's faces appeared and they had the same evil looks. (Edward was angry, too, but he let Edward handle us. Vampire women (and maybe women in general) are more ferocious, did you know that?) Then they locked the door and I felt the shudder of when the iron closed over door, too.

Our means of escape was locked safely away, and neither me nor Jazz had any idea when anyone would come to free us. I was sure Bella and Edward had gone home.

Talk about ungrateful. I mean, Jazz and I had sacrificed our time to look after their daughter.

I think me and Jasper have both learned our lesson from this experience:

Think twice before you do someone another favor.

**Whew! And it's OVER! C'mon you have to review at least!**

**Oh and check out my other FFs! Pretty please? I'll give you a freshly baked Rise Krispies…**


End file.
